disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ewoks
|rides = Star Tours Star Tours: The Adventures Continue |behaviour = Tribal, primitive |alignment = Neutral, later good |goal = To rid their planet of the Empire |home = Forest Moon of Endor |members = Wicket W. Warrick Teebo Paploo Logray Chief Chirpa Prommet |fate = }}Ewoks are the inhabitants of the Forest Moon of Endor within the Star Wars universe. These aliens resemble bears in appearance. Notable Ewoks *Wicket W. Warrick (Ewok loner) *Teebo (Ewok mystic) *Paploo (Ewok warrior) *Logray (Ewok shaman) *Chirpa (Ewok chief) *Prommet (Wicket's son) Appearances ''Return of the Jedi'' In the final episode of the Original Trilogy, the Ewoks make friends with the Rebel Alliance and help them defeat the evil Galactic Empire, which had recently taken their land. They also join the Rebels in rejoicing for their victory afterwards. Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker The Ewoks reappear in the finale of The Rise of Skywalker celebrating the defeat of the First Order. An older Wicket is seen with his son, an Ewok named Pommet. Star Tours They are only seen briefly in the Star Tours attraction, on the large display board in the queue area, where they are described in an advertisement as "the lovable Ewoks" on the "exotic moon of Endor," and are not seen in the ride itself, as the moon is never reached by the StarSpeeder 3000. Their village serves as the exterior queue at the Disney's Hollywood Studios attraction and in the evening, they can be heard telling stories in their treehouses. Gallery Ewoks-endor.jpg Chip Dale Work Figure.jpg|Chip and Dale as Ewoks Chip Dale Ewok Pin.JPG|Chip 'n' Dale as Ewoks Pin Star wars bean ewok.jpg|Bean Bunny as Wicket the Ewok The electric company december 1983 january 1984.jpg Bba1M3DCEAE-Whs.jpg Wicket wosw.jpg|Wicket W. Warrick Teebo_rotj.jpg|Teebo Paploo.jpg|Paploo Lograytheshaman.jpg|Logray ChiefChirpa.jpg|Chief Chirpa D23 Japan Tsum Tsum Promotional Artwork.jpg Traps and Tribulations 5.jpg|''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny'' Trivia *Ewoks were first introduced in, and were major characters of the George Lucas' Star Wars film, Return of the Jedi, which takes place mostly on the moon of Endor. According to the documentary Empire of Dreams and the commentary for the 2004 re-release of the film, Lucas inspired the Ewoks and their method of defeating the Galactic Empire from the Communist-backed Guerrilla group, the National Liberation Front, better known as the Viet Cong from the Vietnam War. *Lucas' original plan was to use Wookiees, but this was later changed during production. The concept of Wookiees fighting a large army on their home planet was later reused for Revenge of the Sith. *R2-D2 actor Kenny Baker also played Paploo (he was going to play Wicket as well but fell ill he was replaced by Warwick Davis). *Following the release of Return of the Jedi, the Ewoks had two spin-off films released about them: Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure (1984) and Ewoks: The Battle for Endor (1985), both of which were made for television. These two movies take place prior to the events of Return of the Jedi.These films aren't part of the new canon. *Ewoks are notable for their negative reception among audiences, similar to the negative receptions Jar Jar Binks and Rose Tico got. The reception is referenced in an episode of Lost, when several characters were transported back in time to 1977, Hugo "Hurley" Reigns attempted to write The Empire Strikes Back without the Ewoks because as he says "Ewoks suck, man". External Links *Ewok on Wookieepedia References Category:Star Wars characters Category:Armies Category:Aliens Category:Character groups Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Archers Category:Heroes Category:Star Wars creatures Category:Star Tours characters Category:Creatures Category:Rebel Alliance characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Acquired characters Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy characters